inohinatasakura
by girm
Summary: pwp


Ino walked into the new scroll shop that had just opened up. She wanted to be of more use to her team. Her mind-transfer jutsu wasn't being as helpful as it used to be when she was a genin. She looked around, and couldn't really find anything that she could use. She either didn't have enough chakra, or it just didn't interest her, so she decided to just leave, until she saw a strange scroll on a pedestal.

"Excuse me sir, what's this scroll?" Ino asked  
"Oh that old thing? No one's ever been able to open it, so if you want it, take it." he told her.

Ino took the scroll home, since it was free, and dropped it on her bed. It opened right up as soon as it hit the mattress. "Weakling" Ino mudderred to herself. "Now let's see what this scroll can do."

Ino gasped as she read the first line of the scroll in big bold letters. "BREAST GROWTH SCROLL"

"By using this jutsu, The target's breasts will grow by one cup size every time a sufficient supply of semen hits them. Also, they will only grow one cup size per day. However, the target's own semen will not work, it has to come from another person."

Ino became very excited at this possibility. She preformed the jutsu, and immediately felt herself get wet. "I could easily win the heart of any man or woman I could ever want now!" Ino exclaimed, "Wait, that's weird, I'd never even considered being bi before today. Could it have been the jutsu that caused this?"

(For those who don't know, semen is the liquid that carries sperm and eggs.)

Ino examined her current breast, B-cup, she sighed and decided that if she had to she would just force her target. She decided to explore her newfound lesbian side. She took a walk through town seeing a newspaper. The Kazekage and his siblings were coming to Konoha.(For the 'slow' people, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari) Meanwhile, she looked at the little gathering in front of Ino's flower store. What luck! Sakura, Hinata, and even Tenten! Ino thought of all the fun she could have with this new ninjutsu. It didn't have to be her, she could just masturbate and sneak into their houses and expand them while they were sleeping.... Ino decided to take care of that now. Ino's father was out on a big A-rank mission with Shikamaru and Chouji's dad, so she was able to do whatever she wanted, as her father's mission would have him away for the month. Ino plopped onto her couch and got 4 8 oz. cups. Ino was going to have tons of fun. She went into her room and got her secret stash of toys and played with herself for 1 whole awesome hour, all of the cups were full of warm orgasm 'juice.' Ino had an idea so that she wouldn't have to wait until they were asleep, which would be about 9 hours. She would casually walk over to one of them offering water and trip, getting it all over their breast. Ino went to her flower shop so that she would have some cash on her. What luck, every single girl(from the ninja squads) was there. She got a tray and offered the water and tripped, all of her orgasm getting on all of the girls. Hinata offered Ino a hand and asked, "Are you okay?" Ino accepted the hand and pulled herself up replying, "Oh yeah, thanks." Ino knew one girl was left that needed the semen on her; it was her. Ino suggested, "Hey, wanna come to my house? My dad is gone on a mission." The girls all agreed. Ino used her jutsu on the way, and all of the girls flipped out, but covered it up. Later that night at around 8:00, the girls were all having fun. They talked about their teams and recent happenings of interest. Ino wanted to get her breast bigger by before midnight so she could grow them the next day. Ino read the scroll to look for a reversal ninjutsu, but it said the only way would be to stop having sex for a week, then have an orgasm and then undo it, and it would only bring them down 2 cup sizes, but after the 1st time, you could do it the very next day. Ino saw that the girls had their guards down. Ino went into a closet as they continued talking and came out with....

So Ino decides to tie Sakura up. She quickly ties her hands behind her back and one of her legs to the table, Ino uses some sleeping drugs on her and went to make sure the rest of the girls wouldn't be able to escape. So Ino Hinata and Tenten. On her way she found Hinata and snuck up on her. Ino quickly wrapped her in tough ropes, drugged her and put her down next to Sakura, who was still asleep.  
Then Ino noticed a note on the front door reading:

"So sorry, I had to leave, I didn't feel well all of a sudden. -Tenten"

After reading this Ino returns to her fresh captures who were still waiting for her.  
When she entered the living room with a satisfied, yet a little evil looking grin, Sakura woke up. Sakura, who only now noticed she had been tied up, found she was laying on a hard wooden table laying next to a tied up Hinata, and Ino happily saying:  
"Glad you finally woke up!"  
As Sakura was still a little confused Ino got her tied up even tighter so she couldn't move at all. As Sakura finally got the strenght back to ask why she was tied up Ino responded with a smile:  
"Because I need your little pussy for making me even prettier than you'd ever hope to become, sweetie."

At that time Hinata tried to get up too, noticing she couldnt move either.  
Ino noticed her and said:  
"I'd better get something to put in your sweet little mouths, I wouldn't want you to wake the entire neighbourhood up."  
In the kitchen Ino found two nice apples and they looked like they were small enough to fit in someone's mouth. Also taking some cups she made her way back to the living room

Back in the living room Hinata and Sakura tried to wriggle themselves out of the ropes but it was no use. Ino came back in and wishpered:  
"It's no use my lovely little sweets, those are chakra ropes and only my chakra can take them off, now open your mouths."

Hinata obeyed and opened her mouth so Ino could put the apple into place.  
"One gagged one to go" she said in aseductive tone, but Sakura refused to open her mouth

So to get her mouth open Ino tries to kiss Sakura, the nice french kiss startles Sakura and she opens her mouth to breathe. Quickly Ino, who kinda liked it kisses her again and this time she pinches her nose so Sakura can't breathe and as soon as the kiss ends her mouth is wide open to shove an apple into.

Now Sakura is gagged too and Ino is ready to perform the rest of her scheme

Ino almost cant wait to see her boobs grow and fetches a kunai from her bedroom and when she is back in the living room she cuts away the clothes and there she sees two really nice pussies. While Hinata and Sakura moan and struggle, Ino slits a finger into Hinata's pussy.  
Upon feeling how wide her pussy is Ino decides to put in an extra finger and after that its Sakura's turnto get fingered.

Just to be sure Ino takes her shirt and her bra off and gets back to the fingering

The tied up girls moan with pleasure as they're being penetrated over and over again.  
After ten minutes of moaning and finger fucking Ino gets a little tired.  
She decides to try something that could gether little victims to cum.

As Ino licks Hinata's pussy, all of asudden Hinata cums in her face.  
Well, Ino thinks, that wasnt so hard.  
So Ino wipes the cum off her face and spreads it all over her naked breasts.

Thinking it felt kinda nice she starts licking Hinata again and again Hinata comes quickly.  
This time however Ino moves her face up in time and al of the cum squirts over her boobs.


End file.
